


The day care centre

by harryloubullship



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryloubullship/pseuds/harryloubullship





	The day care centre

Luke's P.O.V

I woke up to my alarm going off and rolled over on my bed to reach my phone and turn my alarm off. I sighed knowing that I have to take my younger sister to day care this week because my mum can't, which is why I'm waking up earlier so I have to time to get myself and her ready. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes before getting out of bed and chucking on some clothes, I walked into the bathroom and quickly brushed my teeth before going into my sisters room and waking her

"Ellie, love, you have to get up so we can get ready." I shook her slightly tyring to wake her, after a few seconds I saw her eyes flutter open, she smiled at me sleepily before she got out of bed. 

"Get dressed and then I'll get you some food and then we can do your teeth and hair." she gives me a little nod before I leave and go to the kitchen. I make her some cereal before setting it on the table, I grab myself a gronala bar before seeing Ellie walk into the kitchen.

"Food is on the table, eat up quick we need to go soon"

"Okay Luke, thankyou" Once she's finished with her breakfast I put her dishes in the sink and we go into the bathroom, I help her brush teeth before I plait her hair and then we're getting our shoes on and walking out the door. We walk to Ellie's day care seeing as it's only a ten minute walk.

"Do you know what you're doing today Els?" I ask her as we wait at the crossing.

"Nope, they don't tell us" she replies taking my large hand in her small one while we cross the road. 

When we get to the day care centre, we're about to walk through the door when Ellie bumps into a man and falls to the floor. 

"Sorry, you alright there cutie?" the man asks her as I help her up. She gives a shy nod before mumbling a "sorry"

"No need to apologise I wasn't paying attention, sorry for knocking you over" the man says looking at Ellie and then me.

"Don't worry about it mate" I say whilst giving him a smile, he smiles back before walking away. I take Ellie inside before saying bye to her and making my way back home seeing as school is out this week.

*****

Around 5pm I leave the house again to pick up Ellie from day care, when I get there I see the man from earlier waiting outside the day care. I stand outside too waiting for Ellie to come out. The guy notices me and walks over.

"Sorry for running into the girl you were with earlier, i was in a rush"

"My sister, don't worry about it she was fine" I reply giving him a smile.

"My brother goes here too, I haven't seen you around here before though?" he questions

"No I'm just dropping her off and picking her up this week while my mum can't"

"Ah well fair enough" before I could reply Ellie comes running out of the building.

"Lukeyyyyy" she shouts before jumping into my arms, I pick her up and rest her on my hip.

"Hey love, you alirght?" she gives me a nod before she looks at the guy from earlier that I still don't know the name of.

"That's the guy from earlier" she whispers to me, I gave her a nod before she continues "he's cute Lukey" she says before giving me a smile, the guy obviously heard because he startes to speak to us again.

"You're cute too love" he says giving her a dimpled grin and she blushes.

"Whats your name?" she blurts out

"Ashton, what's yours?"

"Ellie, and that's Luke" she replies pointing to me. I put her down before I turn to Ashton.

"Sorry about her she talks to everyone"

"It's okay"

****** The next day ******

I take Ellie back to day care and when we get there we see Ashton and his brother, Jack.

"Jack, Ashton" Ellie shouts before she runs up to the two boys dragging me behind her.

"Hi" I say to Ashton

"Hey" he replies.

"Right, Els I'll pick you up later, bye" she says bye back and then her and Jack are gone.

"So what are you doing now?" Ashton asks

"Well I have nothing planned, you?"

"Same, do you want to go for some coffee or something?" I agree and then we're walking to the local starbucks. When we get there we both order before sitting down. We spend the next hour sipping on our drinks and getting to know eachother.

"Well I have a free house if you want to come over and watch a film?" I ask before realising what I'm actually saying, once I process what I have said I'm mentally face palming myself because I'm asking a really cute guy who I hardly know to come to my house and he may not even be gay. I'm pulled out of my thoughts when he starts talking

"Yeah sure, thats sounds nice" To say I'm shocked would be a bit of an understatement because honestly I didn't think he would accept but I'm really glad he did.

"Lets go then"

We leave starbucks and start the short walk back to my house, when we get there I lead Ashton into the front room and put netflix on.

"You can pick" I say giving him the controller. He picked some rom com that I didn't catch the name of.

"Really, a rom com?" he gave me a sheepish smile before nodding.

The film started and we both sat back on the sofa. Half way through the film Ashton leant his head on my shoulder and I put my arm around his waist, at first I was a bit hesitant incase he didn't like it but once I had done it he moved even closer to me and snuggled into me a bit.

When the movie had finished we had changed positions, I was sat crossed legged while Ashton was laying down with his head in my lap and me running my fingers through his hair.   
A few films later it was around 4:30pm which meant we should get going to pick up Ellie and Jack. 

"Hey Ashton we should get going soon" I say quietly not wanting to disturb the peaceful silence. 

"Yeah okay, wanna go now? He asks.

I give him a nod and then we're getting up and slipping our coats and shoes on. On the way to the day care we walk in a nice silence that is comfortable. After a little bit of walking I feel Ashton grab my hand and I look down at our entwined hands then at him to see him grinning at me, I blush before looking back down at the path. In no time we're at the day care centre and both children are running out towards us. 

"I'll see you tomorrow Luke" Ashton says hugging me and I feel him slip his hand in my pocket, I hug back and then him and jack are on there way. 

Ellie puts her hand in mine and we walk home, when we get in I check my pocket and see that Ashton gave me his number, I grin stupidly at the piece of paper and go into my room. 

I spend the rest of my night texting Ashton. 

****** a month later ******

Luke is patiently waiting in his bedroom for the front door bell to ring, he's excited for his date but he's also really nervous. Him and Ashton hit off so much and they've been dating for about two weeks and Luke is really hoping that Ashton will ask him to be his boyfriend tonight when they're at dinner. He's interrupted by a loud knock n the door, he quickly grabs his stuff before running down the stairs and opening the door.

"Hey cutie, you ready?"

"Yeah let's go" I smile at him before slipping my shoes on and walking out the door. 

He opens the door for me and I get in with a small blush. And then we're off to wherever it is he's taking us. 

"Ash why are we outside your house?" I asked looking around confused

"You'll see, now close your eyes and take my hand"  
I do as I'm told and then immbeing lead by Ashton to somewhere, after a little bit I hear him stop and then he's letting go of my hand. 

"Open your eyes Luke"

I open my eyes and notice we're in his back garden and he's got plates set on the table with wine and there's fairy lights in the trees and rose petals scattered everywhere.

"Ash. Wow" I say speechless and he's leading me to the table and making me sit down.

"Here I made dinner, we have spaghetti bolognese" Ashton says grinning at me and pouring wine in to my glass. 

Throughout dinner we make small talk and at the end we lay on a blanket watching the stars, just laying in a peaceful silence. 

"Hey Luke, can I ask you something?"

"Hmmm"

"So we've been dating for like two weeks now and it's been going really good and I really like you and like spending time with you so Erm will you be my boyfriend?" He says rushed out 

"Ash of course, I was hoping you'd ask tonight" I say grinning at him and then leaning in and giving him a passionate kiss.

 

The end


End file.
